Old scars
by FrazzledRose
Summary: Civil War never happened. Tony receives a package which holds the tape of his parents death. He is quick to assume that Steve knew Bucky had killed his parents and confronts him. What if Steve really didn't know it was Bucky? Steve Whump. Set after TWS before CW is better than the summary. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Avengers story. The main focus is on Tony and Steve's friendship and what would have happened if the information about Tony's parents death had come out sooner and Steve really didn't know it was Bucky who killed them. It's going to be a multi chapter story. Enjoy en reviews are always welcome:)**

* * *

"Sir a package has arrived for you" Tony looked up from his phone as his AI spoke to him. He had to leave for a business conference in a couple of hours and was hoping to relax a bit beforehand. "That's weird I wasn't expecting anything" Tony mumbled more or less to himself as he reluctantly got up from his spot on the couch to retrieve his mail. He was trying to come up with what it could be but his mind just kept coming up blank. He hadn't ordered anything, he was sure of that, he would have remembered or else Jarvis would have remembered it for him and Pepper hadn't ordered anything either..she would have told him or Jarvis since he tends to forgets those things.

A couple of minutes later Tony was once again situated on the couch, looking at a tape in his hand which had been his 'mystery package'. At first he wanted to throw it away but his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to see whatever it was that was so important that he had to see it. He put the tape in the player and waited for the screen to turn on. He wasn't prepared for the content on the tape.

When the screen turned on it showed a date first, a date which he was all to familiar with; December 16, 1991.

"Jarvis what is this?"

"It would appear to be a tape of you parents crash sir, would you like me to turn it off?" Tony was about to answer him yes when another person entered the screen. A guy with shoulder length hair dressed in all black on a motorcycle. His left arm appeared to be mechanic. Tony knew this person.

 _" Sergeant Barnes?" Howard asked confused as the man he once knew entered his line of vision. It couldn't be him though he was dead and had been since 1944. He realized how very much alive the man in front of him was as his mechanic slammed into his face multiple times, killing him. His wife had screamed his name as Howard was killed by the hands of the man he once called his friend. Bucky walked around the car and reached his hand around Howard's wife neck as she pleaded with him not to kill her. His hand cut off her oxygen flow and within seconds she too was killed by the hands of Sergeant Barnes, his eyes completely emotionless._

Tony sat in silence as he watched Steve's best friend kill his parents. Deep down he knew the man on the screen was under Hydra's control at the time and didn't know what he was doing, yet another part of him wanted to find the man himself and strangle him with his bare hands. He'd killed his mom and Steve knew.

* * *

Steve was on his fifth punching bag at the moment, the other four and their content scattered all over the gym's floor. He had been training for a couple of hours, throwing jabs and punches. He had to leave for a mission in only a few hours and he wanted to get a last workout in before his departure. The mission was supposed to be simple, at least that's what he was told. Enter a Hydra base which wasn't that highly secured, otherwise they wouldn't send him alone, log in to their system, get the information needed and get out.

His hair was dripping with sweat as he kept throwing punches and his mind wandered elsewhere. _His hand reached out towards his best friend as he fell off the train to what should have been his death. He could hear himself screaming his name and eventually looked away to hide his tears. The scene changed to the highway where he fought against the Winter Soldier. The place where he learned that his dead best friend wasn't so dead after all. "Bucky? He asked confused. "Who the hell is Bucky" Came the reply from the man in front of him._

For the past couple of months he had been looking into Bucky's files. Finding out everything about the Winter Soldier, some files he was still working on translating since they were in Russian and Nat wasn't always around to help him with them.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts when the punching back gave away and slammed into the wall, broken. He was panting hard and dripping with sweat. He leaned against the wall to try and catch his breath, his mind kept wandering off towards Bucky. He had to keep it together if he wanted this mission to succeed. He can't go on a mission when his head is not in it.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hand't heard Tony enter the gym and walk up to him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by an iron fist being slammed into his cheek full force. The skin on his cheek gave away easily and blood started flowing from the cut freely. Steve was barely able to keep his balance as he looked at his friend. "What the hell Tony" He screamed as his hand shot up to his left cheek which was now bleeding. His vision blurred slightly and he shook his head slightly as he waited for it to clear. Tony's hand was covered by his suit's gauntlet which confused him even more.

" You knew" Tony said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about Tony?" Steve asked confused, yet still angry after being punched in the face.

"Your friend Bucky... He killed my parents! You've been looking through his files for the past couple of months, you knew Steve!" Tony screamed as he wasn't sure who he was more angry with at the moment. Bucky for killing his parents, although he was under mind control and Tony was aware of this, or Steve for not telling him.

Steve's eyes softened. "Tony I swear, I didn't know"

"Don't bullshit me Rogers!"

"I swear Tony.." He was cut off when Tony raised his hand and fired his gauntlet at Steve's abdomen. Steve was thrown back by the force of the blast and slammed into the wall behind him, the air knocked out of his lungs. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain as his hand gripped his stomach. Normally he could handle a blast like that when he was wearing his Kevlar Captain America uniform and even then it would still hurt, now the pain was much worse. It had left a large burn across his stomach which he could feel through his shirt.

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just done. He had shot his friend into a wall... _no he deserved it.. he should have told him. But what if he was telling the truth? No he knew! Right?_ Tony couldn't look at Steve, he was both angry at him and ashamed of himself so he did the only thing he could think of, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the gym leaving behind a very confused and slightly hurt super soldier.

 **That's it for now, what did you think? Liked it? Let me know what you thought and whether I should continue or not. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and filled with more Steve whump.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Been quite busy with work lately, but here it is; Chapter 2! Hope you like it and reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

His head hurt, no scratch that, it felt like someone had hit him over the head with a baseball bat, no scratch that too...it felt as if Bruce had gone code green on him and thrown him into a wall head first. Tony was glad to be back at the tower after two boring days of constant meetings in D.C. The only comfort was having Pepper there with him, though she wasn't happy when se heard what he'd done to Steve. She had to stay in D.C. a bit longer, hence him entering the tower by walked into the elevator massaging his temples as his head continued to pound rhythmically.

" Take me to the lab J" He ordered his AI as he was too lazy to press the floor button himself at this moment. His AI complied and welcomed him back politely.

Tony entered the lab and started working on new updates for his suit. New updates he was pretty certain he wouldn't need, yet made them anyway. Anything to keep his mind occupied and away from his fallout with Steve. It had been two days and he was still angry with the super soldier.

 _" Don't bullshit me Rogers!"_

He refused to believe him, even though deep down he knew he should have given him a chance to explain. His stupid pride and ego wouldn't let him. That was reason number 2 why he chose to chose to lock himself in the lab, he knew that Steve could return from his mission at any moment and he wasn't ready to face him yet or at all for that matter. He kept seeing his face after he'd punched him while wearing his gauntlet. He kept seeing the hurt in his eyes, betrayal.

Within seconds loud rock music was blaring through the speakers of the lab and Tony hummed along as he was working on his suits gauntlets.

" Sir I'd like to inform you that Mr. Rogers has returned from his mission" His AI spoke as he lowered the music's volume for the moment.

" Don't really care J" Tony replied as he didn't even look up from his work.

He didn't want to face him yet, he knew he had to at some point, just not now. Therefore he chose to bury him with work which wasn't a new habit of the billionaire.

* * *

Steve stumbled into the elevator and grabbed onto the railing, holding himself upright. His head was pounding profusely and black spots entered his vision. His mission, which was supposed to be a simple one, had been anything but that. From the moment he'd set foot in the Hydra base he'd been surrounded by over a dozen soldiers and more had kept coming. They knew he was coming.

" 24th floor please Jarvis" His voice was slightly slurred.

" Off course sir, if I may ask are you all right?" The AI asked, sounding concerned.

" I'm f'ne Jar'vis" Steve replied, keeping his eyes shut. His entire body screamed in protest, he balled his fists as a he rode out a wave off pain. He rested his head against the cool glass mirrors, sighing in content as it cooled his bruised cheeks. The elevator doors opened and he prepared himself for the long walk towards his room. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other while his vision swam. He held his right arm across his chest and as immobile as possible. He was limping more than walking.

At one point he almost lost his balance, on instinct his arm shot out towards the wall for support. He suppressed a scream when he realized he'd used his bad arm to maintain his balance. He swallowed hard as he kept himself from losing what little food he had been able to consume the past two days.

Black spots continued to obscure his vision and he struggled not to collapse, he was grateful for the absence of most of his teammates, since he didn't want them to see him in this condition. He continued his previous rhythm of putting one foot in front of the other and continued his path towards his room, holding onto the wall for support this time, and with his uninjured one.

He was pretty sure his shoulder blade was broken in not one place, he was glad it wasn't dislocated anymore cause putting in back into it's socket without any fractures in his shoulder blade had been painful enough already. His shoulder muscles were still stiff and sore from that.

His biggest concern at the moment, apart from his other injuries, was the 2 inch hole in his side which he had obtained during his crash through a brick wall, the same wall that had broken his shoulder. During his collision with the wall he had landed on a large bolt which had embedded itself in his side. On the flight back the blood had clotted but he could feel the wound opening up again.

His eyes lit up and he felt relief wash over him when he stood in front of his room. He opened the door and limped inside.

* * *

Tony had moved his attention from his gauntlets to one of his cars. He was covered in grease as he wiped his hands on a rag. Jarvis chose that moment to interrupt once again.

" Sir I know you don't want to be bothered at the moment but- "

" Spill it J" Tony replied annoyed by his AI.

" Well remember my latest safety protocol you installed?"

" Off course I remember, what are you getting at?" Tony was getting confused now.

" It requires me to inform you when one of your teammates is functioning under 70%"

" Just spill it J!"

" Well I know you didn't care about Mr. Roger's return but it appears that he has passed out in his room Sir" The AI spoke calmly as Tony's eyes widened.

He knew he was still angry with the guy but he couldn't help but feel concerned. " Damnit" He muttered to himself as he ran towards the elevator, it appeared that he would have to face Steve sooner than he'd wanted to.

" 24th floor J"

* * *

 **That's it for now, I know it's short I apologize for that. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took awhile for me to update, but here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who left a review and I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the previous ones.**

* * *

Tony got out of the elevator and ran towards Steve's room, all of his anger towards him momentarily forgotten. He had no idea what to expect, all he knew was that Steve had been on a 'simple' mission for the past couple of days. 'Simple' had been the word Fury had used to the describe it when he'd briefed Steve about the mission. "You'll been in and out within a couple of days, there are hardly any members of Hydra left at this location." Fury had said to Steve which he had later on told Tony when he announced he'd be going on a solo mission.

 _How long are these hallways anyway?_ Tony loved the tower, which was home to the Avengers, but at times like these he wished he would have settled for a small house without ridiculously long hallways and over 50 floors. " J unlock Steve's door" Tony said to his AI as he was nearing Steve's bedroom. " Already done sir."

Tony opened the door and once inside he wished he hadn't, he thought he was prepared for what he would find, but turnes out he wasn't. Steve was lying on the ground facedown, still wearing his undershirt and a pair of football shorts. He had at least managed to get out of his Captain America uniform before passing out, which was good cause this would save Tony a lot of troube and embarrassment. Tony walked towards his friend somewhat hesitantly, still a bit shocked.

"What the hell happened" Tonny muttered more to himself than anyone else. He noticed a small puddle of blood forming beneath Steve's right flank as he kneeled down next to his friend. As much as he didn't want to move him, afraid of jostling his injuries, he had no other choice if he wanted to help him at all. His hand wavered above Steve's still form, contemplating whether he was ready to touch him. Eventually he grabbed ahold of Steve's right shoulder put pulled back immediately, as if he had been burned when Steve cried out in pain.

He turned him on his back quickly grabbing his other shoulder this time, wincing at the sounds of pain emitting form Steve. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Steve let out another groan of pain and his breathing quickened, as if he was waking up. " Steve can you hear me?" Tony asked with sincere concern. His eyelids fluttered a couple of times before opening completely, showing his bright blue orbs.

"T'ny?" Steve mumbled, his speech slightly slurred. That and the fact that he had a gash on his temple _and_ a large lump behind his ear made it clear for Tony that he at least had a concussion. "I've got you, we're going to fix you up okay?" Tony asked and without waiting for a reply ran towards the ensuite bathroom which he knew held a first aid kit. Grabbing the pair of medical scissors from the kit he started to cut Steve's shirt away, very carefully since it clung to his chest with sweat and blood.

Once his shirt was cut away Tony nearly vomited. Steve's chest was a mixture of dark blue and purple bruises, especially around the left side of his chest, he was pretty sure there were some cracked ribs underneath, if not broken. His right shoulder looked about the same as his ribs. it was badly swollen and discolered.

He felt a pang of guilt when he saw the large burn across his abdomen which had been inficted by his repulsor.

What needed his immediate attention though was the large gash in his side which was still leaking blood. He grabbed some gauze and pressed it down on the wound to staunch the bleeding.

Steve grit his teeth in pain once Tony pressed down on the wound and made a weak attempt to push his hand away, but in his weakened state he was no match for Tony as he easily swatted his hand away. Steve was persistent though and tried again. " I have to stop the bleeding before I can stitch it up, so stop being a pain in the ass and let me help you" This seemed to get Steve's attention though.

" Wh're did you learn 'ow to st'tch wou'nds?" His speech was getting even more slurred now, how bad was this concussion?

" Pepper thought it would come in handy after the entire team moved in and seeing the state that you are in I'd say that was one of her better ideas." He chuckled. " Pepper would kill you if she saw you like this by the way."

Once he'd staunched the bleeding and made sure that the wound was clean, he grabbed a syringe, fully aware of the fact that pain killers have no effect on the super soldier he thought it might at least take the edge off when he would stitch him up. After applying the painkiller he started the task at hand of closing the wound. Steve balled his fists and squeezed his eyes shut in pain when the needle entered his skin. He grit his teeth so tightly he thought they might actually break.

A groan escaped Steve's lips and a thin line of sweat had formed on his forehead. " I'm Sorry." Tony would mutter everytime the needle entered Steve's skin and he let out a sound of pain. After what felt like hours he'd finally finished stitching up the wound and bandaging it. Next he grabbed a washcoth and gently wiped away the blood on Steve's face, getting a clear view on the gash on his temple. This one didn't need stitches, a simple butterfly bandage would suffice.

" J what's the damage to his ribs and shoulder?" Clearly he had no x ray vision, therefore he let Jarvis perform a scan on Steve's body. " 4 of Steve's ribs are cracked and his right shoulder appears to be broken in 3 places. However the breaks are clean and therefore no surgery will be needed. "

" That's good.. well not good but you know about the surgery part..anything else J?"

"He also has a severe concussion which will need some monitoring for the next 12 hours." His AI replied.

" Well shit" Mumbled Tony as he focused on Steve again. First things first, he had to wrap his ribs, which would be kind of hard to do with Steve lying on the ground. He was going to have to move him in a sitting position.

" Steve I have to get you up if I want to wrap your ribs okay buddy?" Steve looked at him and nodded his head as he mentally prepared himself for the task at hand. Tony gently put his uninjured arm around him and slowly lifted him off the ground. Steve cried out in pain as his body was pulled off the ground and pain flared through his chest. He held his right arm as immobile as possible, the one time he had moved it had resulted in him almost throwing up over Tony's floor.

Tony moved him towards the bed and gently sat him down on the edge and started wrapping his ribs. Once finished he moved on to the shoulder. He wrapped some icepacks in a towel and taped them to the shoulder, to get the swelling to go down, before finally putting his arm in a sling across his chest. The burn across Steve's stomach looked clean and therefore he chose not to wrap this as he had read somewhere it was better to let burns breathe if the skin wasn't broken.

Steve's eyelids were starting to flutter again and he made no protest when Tony made him lay down on his back. He was out as soon as his head hit his pillow and Tony covered his leg with his blanket. He pulled a lounge chair next to the bed and made himself comfortable, since he was going to have to monitor Steve. He was definitely going to ask him later how this mission had so profoundly gone to shit.

Tony's eyes shot open, he didn't remember closing them in the first place, but he was quickly pulled back to reality when the cause of him waking up came to light. The sound of Steve in distress.

* * *

 **That's it for now, hope you liked it! Until next time.**


End file.
